


Bard/Reader short smutty story

by a3os24



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Anger, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dominance, F/M, Fights, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Masochism, Master/Pet, Punishment, bard the bowman - Freeform, dd/lg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3179651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a3os24/pseuds/a3os24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are part of the wealthy population of Laketown. You meet a mysterious older man who is completely the opposite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. #1

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure where this is going, a few chapters of smutty prn with story. Daddy kink, daddy issues, etc.

Laughter and loud talk from drunken people filled the old, dirty inn where you sat at. You had only been to the Market District before a few times before since it was usually hard for you to find a good excuse to sell your parents. You were from a wealthy part of Laketown, though the poor and unkept parts never bothered you. You were there with a dear old friend you had known since you were a child. Myra was her name, your parents never did approve of your friendship with a poor and underprivileged girl like Myra. As you sat there, you looked around the inn and couldn't help to notice all the locals carefully eyeing you. You weren't from this part of town and they knew it. Most of them having sour expressions on their face. You ignored the stares and focused on your friend Myra as you happily conversed about young men and eligible bachelors. You were completely unaware of the man that had been watching you ever since you had entered the inn.

"Don't waste yer time Bard." a man interrupted his thoughts. Bard quickly looked at him and took a drink of his beer. "I'm afraid I don't what you mean old man." Bard knew exactly what the old, bearded man was referring to though. "Aye, you know exactly what I mean. She's a wealthy merchant's daughter...besides," the old man said wiping his mustache with the back of his hand, "She's much too young for you." he said with a cackle. Bard ignored him and turned to look at you once more. Your long, thick hair falling just below your perky breasts. Your dark forest green dress complimented the color of your skin and eyes. You were beautiful to him so much so that he had a hard time looking away.

Myra cleared her throat lightly, "Uhm, don't be scared but a man by the bar has been looking at you ever since we arrived." You immediately felt an uneasy feeling and with your friend's eyes guiding you to were the man sat, you were careful to turn your head slowly to see where and who he was. There you saw him; an older man. Probably old enough to be your father. Even though you looked at him, he didn't look away. He wasn't phased even when you caught him staring. You nervously smiled and gave him a small nod but he didn't respond. His expression was unreadable yet stern. You looked away and anxiously hoped he didn't take your politeness as an invitation.

A few days had gone by since your encounter with the mysterious, dark-haired man at the inn. You were at your father's fabric shop even though you usually stayed at home with your mother. Being home seemed like a waste of time and you had nothing to do so you enjoyed spending your days at the shop. Spending your day at home usually meant being nagged by your mother and her snooty friends. Your father was rarely home for he travelled a lot for business...or so he said. _Out of all the beautiful places in Middle-Earth, why would he decide to settle here?_ you thought. You looked around in the shop at the beautiful fabrics and textures, appreciating the bright, silky fabrics. A pudgy, older woman named Lucia was the shop's worker and two other customers where the only ones there. So far it had been a quiet an uneventful day. You were standing behind the counter when a loud thump on the counter startled you and you quickly turned around. There, a few feet away from you, was the man you had seen at the inn a few days before. It seemed like he was just as surprised to see you there as you were to see him. He raised his eyebrows for a quick second when he saw you but he quickly regained his composure. Over his right shoulder he carried another large sack. He had obviously been out doing some shopping or trading. Both of you stared at each-other briefly without saying a word.

"May I help you sir?" Lucia's voice interrupted, snapping you both back to reality. Bard cleared his throat and looked at her. "Yes. I'm looking for fabric for my daughter's dress. She's a small girl. I don't need much." He answered her and then turned to look at you again. Oh he has a daughter. _Of course! Why would a man like him not be married by now?_ You thought to yourself. Even you were surprised by your disappointment. He looked just as handsome as you remember him being. Something about him drew you in. You couldn't seem to speak in front of him, but just as you were about to greet him, a small girl came running through the door. "Da!" she happily exclaimed. He quickly looked at her with a small smile on his face. "Yes darling?" he answered lovingly. You couldn't help but feel mesmerized by the sudden change in his voice.  

"Can i pick the color pleeeeease?" she asked enthusiastically as she ran to the brightest, silky red that hung on the wall. Bard's eyebrows shot up immediately. If it looks expensive, it probably is. "Oh..." he hesitated for a while before saying anything. 

"And what's the occasion my sweet?" asked Lucia looking down at the girl. The girl smiled and looked to her father. "It's my birthday. I will turn seven soon." she answered with a grin. She turned her attention back to the red fabric, "Da please! It's so pretty!" she said and you couldn't help but smile. 

"Now Tilda, you know better. How about this blue or green here? They're just as nice." He said as he pointed at the cheapest fabric your shop had to offer. Even if it was the cheapest there, it was far more than Bard could afford to spend. You notice Tilda pout and thought to yourself that maybe you could change his mind. 

"I think the red would look lovely on her, maybe we can work out a deal. What do you say?" you asked Bard and then looked at Tilda who was now smiling once more. Bard furrowed his brows but you could tell he wasn't angry. Just in deep thought. He was confused by your proposal. "I'm sure her mother would love seeing her daughter in a beautifully colored gown." you said softly as you smiled at him. Bard was definitely upset now. The expression on his face turned cold and suddenly you regretted saying anything. You took a good look at his clothing, obviously he wasn't doing well and you were probably giving the girl false hope. You mentally cursed yourself and embarrassed, you decided to offer a better deal. Lucia was keeping little playful Tilda busy while you had a private word with Bard. "How about you take the fabric you need. No need for pay." you said quietly. 

This time, he was angry, "I do not need your pity." he said coldly before turning to Tilda, "Come now. We're leaving." He said loudly and a confused and sad Tilda walked towards him.

"Wait." you ordered. "I-I'm sorry, I did not mean it in that way..." you said stunned.

"Oh really? Well then exactly how did you mean it?" he asked you with an annoyed and demanding tone. You felt yourself blushing as he glared at you awaiting an answer.

"As...the child's birthday gift from me. That's how i meant it sir. I meant no offense." you answered trying to keep your cool. You've had your share with rude customers before but this was different. He legitimately intimidated you.   As Bard stared at you for a moment, you couldn't imagine what was going through his head. He felt like a failure as a father and provider to his children. "Please." you reassured him as you motioned him to the red fabric with your hand. "I am not giving this to you out of pity. If that were the case, I'd be giving away my fabric to all the people of Laketown." you said and looked at his green eyes that now seem to show a hint of shame and anger. He sighed deeply and looked to Tilda, "Call your sister in here." and Tilda skipped outside yelling her sister's name. At that moment you wondered exactly how many children he had and if you were going to meet his wife as well. "Yes Da?" said a young woman as she stepped through the door and smiled at you. She seemed to be the same height as you, and slightly younger as well.

"Ask the woman for the fabric, you know I'm no good at this." he sighed and looked at the ground as he shook his head. "How much will it be?" he asked, his deep voice still hinting some anger. He took out a small pouch filled with coins and placed it on the counter.

"I told you." you answered softly, "It's my gift to your girl. I have much to spare...please take it." He didn't seem to want to look at you in the eyes and he finally did. "Thank you." he barely muttered and walked out. 


	2. #2

Exactly two weeks have gone by since your encounter with the man and his two daughters. You had only just learned his name and he seemed to have quite the reputation from what you found out from the servants. The sky was clear on this day you were out with two of your servants accompanying them to their weekly duties and shopping in the marketplace. Frankly, anything was better than being at home and you enjoyed the fresh, crisp air. Just as you were about to enter the bakery with them, you noticed a tall, familiar figure not far from you. The man had dark, shoulder length hair and a long, tan coat. You decided to approach him hoping he was who you thought. You kept your eyes fixed on the back of his head as you slowly approached him. You failed to noticed Tilda who was standing in front of him saw you coming. "Da, look it's the lady that gave me my present." she said as she pointed at you before running to you and giving you a hug. Bard turned around quickly and was surprised at what he saw. His youngest embracing a complete stranger. You were taken by surprise but flattered regardless and embraced her. "Well hello to you too little one." you said smiling at her and then looked at Bard who was still surprised by his daughter.

"Thank you miss! My dress is so beautiful isn't it Da?" Tilda exclaimed as she looked at her father. Bard, still stunned just nodded and smiled at her.

"Oh i do wish i could see it, I'm sure you look like a princess." you said smiling at her. 

"Yes you can!" she exclaimed as she let you go. "Come to my birthday with me and Da! My sister will make me a crown of beauuutiful flowers!" she said innocently. 

"Alright Tilda that's enough." Bard said kindly. You've never seen a child so happy and exited about a simple dress and flowers. You brought your attention back to Bard. "There's something I wish to apologize for..." you said quietly and Bard's smile slowly faded as he let Tilda's hand go.

"Go inside with Bain and wait for me there." he told her. Tilda obeyed and walked inside the candle shop but not before flashing another smile at you. The noise and crowd seemed to die down and you felt a sort of discomfort being with him there as he looked down at you. Waiting for your apology. 

"I'm sorry...about your wife. The other day..." you said as you twiddled your fingers not sure how to go about the situation. He scoffed and shook his head as he looked at the ground. Nervous, you went on, "I know that-"

"Well next time, don't speak of things you know nothing about." Bard interrupted you. You quickly looked up at him and felt like a child that had just been scolded. It was clear that this man did not like the wealthy, no matter who they were. You gasped at his uncalled arrogance and rudeness. You decided not to say more about the matter and decided it was best to just walk away. Embarrassed and ashamed, "I'm sorry." you muttered and turned your back to him and turned to walk away.  

"Two days from now." Bard called out. You stopped in your tracks and turned around, confused. "I will be at your shop at six. No later." he said. Was he talking about meeting you in private? As if hearing your thoughts, he spoke once more, "My youngest seems to be very fond of you. She hasn't stopped talking about the pretty lady at the fabric shop..." he said as he walked towards you, "You heard her, she invited you herself." You felt yourself blush and your heart began to beat faster as Bard approached you. 

"Oh...well," you cleared your throat. "I-I can manage-" 

"You won't be safe around my parts at night. Wait for me and I will be there understand?" he said reassuringly. You finally gave in and agreed to wait for him in your father's shop. You had no idea how you were going to pull this off. All you knew is that if you wanted to see this man again, you had to do whatever it took. You were attracted to him, his ruggedness, his looks, the strong vibes he gave off. You wanted him. Regardless of how rude he sometimes seemed. You smiled and nodded before turning back to where the servants were. 

"Oh and miss..." he called out to you. "It is no fancy affair. It is but a poor man's dinner with my family and close friends."  he said with a smirk and walked away. You had no idea what to think of this. Did he really think you were that naive or ignorant? Sure you were wealthy but you knew what type of situation a man like Bard was in. He was a peasant. He worked too hard for much too little. Life was unfair. You could only hope that one day, hopefully sooner than later, you might be able to help him in more ways than one. 

* * *

The day had come when you would see the bowman and his family. A day earlier you had purchased a doll for Tilda, and four bottles of the best wine for Bard and his friends. You were thinking of only bringing the one but you were quite sure how many friends he had. Being the peoples' man you suspected he had lots so in the end you decided to pack up three bottles. _Just in case._ You placed Tilda's doll in a colorful bag and the wine bottles in a basket nice and concealed. You decided to wear your plainest dress but also wore small, gold earrings. They were covered by your hair which you wore loose. To fit in, you thought. You looked out your window and it was already dark out, the sky was a deep blue with hints of redish purple and a few stars could already be seen. You had told your mother you didn't feel well and that you were sleeping early. It was almost too easy. While she and her company were busy drinking and engorging themselves with food, you snuck out quietly through the front door and swiftly made your way to the shop. There you saw him, leaning against the wooden wall, one leg against the wall, arms crossed, and looking right at you as you approached him. You could barely see his face but saw that he was smiling.

"What's all this?" he asked taking the basket from you. As he curiously looked through the basket, you got a good look at him. He wasn't wearing his usual fur lined, tan coat, but a dark one. His shirt was also of a dark color and you saw a bit more skin than usual. He looked absolutely handsome and delectable. "Oh look at all this wine!" he said quite loudly.

You felt shy and wondered what he thought of it. "Yes...it's for you and your friends."

"These three bottles...trying to get us drunk are you now?" he said with a small chuckle. You were confused at what he meant. WIth that, you were on your way. Bard asked you more questions about your life more than he answered any about his. You gladly told him everything he wanted to know but were annoyed that he didn't answer just as much as you. Finally, you got to his home. The poverty and small housing here was more than what you were used to. You looked around silently, some locals were just getting in their home but not before giving you a sour look. Bard led you upstairs and knocked on the blue door announcing that it was him.  

 


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry!!! Took forever. Life sucks sometimes. I'm sorry if there's too many mistakes, or if the chapter is too long, I'mdoing this chapter on mobile. And it sucks :\

As the door opened, a young woman greeted you with a smile. You recognized her from the day at the shop. Bard stepped aside and let you walk in first, he had quite an amused look on his face as you entered. You looked around at the small shabby house. It was smaller than you imagined and there seemed to be a bed right in the living room separated only by curtains that hung from the ceiling. "Oh sorry." Sigrid said as she quickly closed the curtains to the bed. You smiled kindly at her, it seemed as though you were the first to arrive. "This is my eldest, Sigrid." Bard said as he put an arm around her shoulder and held her tightly. You introduced each other an as much as you both tried, you couldn't help but notice how awkward it was. Sigrid seemed confused at your being there but smiled regardless and welcomed you to their home.

At that moment you were thankful that little Tilda came running out from the bedroom to welcome you. She was wearing a simple yet adorable dress that was made from the red fabric you gave her. Her hair was adorned with small white and pink flowers she had talked about. "There you are!" You said and hugged her hello. "Here's your gift." You smiled. Her eyes widened as she looked at the colorful bag. "Another gift for me?" She asked excitedly. She hugged you again as she opened her gift and happily thanked you for the doll. As you and Tilda talked, Bard observed you carefully from the kitchen. He opened a bottle of wine and served you and himself a glass. You heard steps coming from downstairs and the door flew open, "Da, do you know-" the young boy stopped as soon as he saw you. "H-hello..." He said shyly with a confused look on his face. So this was Bard's third child...you introduced yourself but he still didn't seem very comfortable around you.

A few moments went by and you were wondering if you were the only guest at this dinner. Tilda played with her doll by the fireplace, Bain sat across the table from you trying not to stare, and Bard and Sigrid were in the kitchen taking care of something. You felt so out of place and odd. Just then, there was a knock on the door, "Bard open up!" a man's voice said. Bain jumped up from his seat and quickly opened the door. Laughter and dramatic chatter erupted in the room followed by a baby's cry. Bard's friends had arrived, there was a man a woman, a boy around the age of 6 and a baby the woman was holding. Bard went to them and happily greeted them, happily hugging them all. You stood up nervously as they looked at you. Bard introduced you to them, "I told you it was only close friends." He said quietly leaning close to your ear. His voice sent shivers down your spine. His friends seemed like warm, happy folk and you genuinely felt comfortable around them.

As the night went on, almost all three bottles of wine were finished by you, Bard, and his male friend. The woman kindly refused any because she was still breastfeeding. Three glasses was more than enough to get you tipsy and fuzzy. You had a smile on your face the whole night and even cracked some jokes. Something you never did. Throughout the night, you had been giving Bard flirtatious smiles. He just looked at you. Unamused.

At the end of the night, Bard's children had gone to bed and the couple decided it was time for them to go. They said their goodbyes and Bard walked them out. As soon as Bard closed the door and stepped inside, there was no noise but the crackling fire and soft rain that had started to fall. You were alone with him at last. He stood by the door looking at you and finally a small smile formed on his lips. "Why are you doing this?" He asked softly. You were confused. What exactly was he talking about? You shook your head a little and furrowed your eyebrows. "Why me?" He asked you.

"Look, I have no idea...what...are you saying?" You asked as you struggled to put words into a sentence. He stood the looking at you, and you began to feel shy again. "Well...let me help." You said as you picked up a plate from the table.

"No don't. I can take care of this." He said and took a step towards you.

"You've already done too much. Let me help." You said as you picked up another plate.

"You are my guest. Please don't." He said more firmly and took a step closer to you, and you stepped back. A look of confusion washed over his face. "What are you doing?" He asked and took another step, and you took a a few steps back. Now you were on the other side of the table. He quickly reached out for you but you pulled back and let out a little nervous giggle. "Ahhh..." He said with a smirk. "I've already done this with all three of my children-" he said as he lunged towards you but you quickly moved away and laughed at his failed attempt to capture you. This seemed to irritate him and as you laughed, he quickly made a grab for your arm, startling you and you gasped. He held your arm with one hand and with the other he took the plates from you and set them on the table. "Why are you doing this to me?" He asked again softly as he looked into your eyes. You stared into his deep green eyes and then looked at his lips. He shook his head slightly but you couldn't help it and you went in and kissed him. Bard seemed to resist at first pulling back but gave in instantly and firmly held you by the waist with one hand and held you by the back of your neck with the other. You moaned softly as his tongue claimed your mouth.

For someone who didn't want to kiss you, he had you in a firm hold while he kissed you roughly and passionately. He moved down to your neck and and you closed your eyes and tilted your head back as he nibbled and bit you. Bard then pushed you against the table, picked you up with ease and sat you down on top of it while he spread your legs and positioned himself between them. You began to breathe heavily as you felt your wetness as he kissed down your chest. He stopped for a brief moment as he breathes heavily "To the bed." He ordered you and grabbed you from the table, while sliding the dress off your shoulder. You smiled and bit your lip as he pushed you down on the bed quite roughly. It was obvious his desire to be inside you. He needed this. As he took his shirt off, you admired his broad, hairy chest, he had a few scars here and there, you looked down at his happy trail and then finally you noticed his erection pressing against his pants. He quickly got on top of you and began pushing your  dress up as his rough hands caressed your thighs. He then rubbed himself on you and let out a small groan. "Bard please..." you moaned. You couldn't wait to have him inside you but at that moment, something seemed to have bothered him. He sat up immediately and shook his head. "No...what am I doing?" He whispered angrily. He ran his fingers through his hair and put his shirt on. 


End file.
